With the ever increasing popularity of personal computers, CD players, CD data storage disks and the like, a need exists for conveniently storing and displaying the program and data computer diskettes, music CD's and data storage CD ROM's. The disks used for computers and compact disks (CD's), whether used for data storage or music/video applications, are lightweight and relatively small. Popular computer data storage disks have a three and one-half inch diameter and are packaged in a rigid square plastic housing. Other popular sizes are 51/4" and 8" floppy disks, assembled into a relatively thin paperboard holder for use.
All of these disks and CD's are relatively thin, flat objects. This makes their storage and subsequent retrieval somewhat difficult. If such disks are stacked flat on a shelf, they are subject to damage. Because these disks are so thin, readable edge labeling is impractical. This difficulty in providing edge labeling to permit identification of such disks and CD's also is present when they are placed on edge on a shelf, or in a storage box. Typically, computer floppy disks and CD's are provided with a stick-on label near their upper edge for purposes of identification. Since this label is on the flat surface, it is necessary to view this surface in order to determine what is contained in the disk.
Storage files for computer diskettes, CD's and similar articles have been developed. Two somewhat similar storage files are disclosed in the United States patents to Long U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,897 and Wolters U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,482. In both of these patents, an open-topped box or tray is provided, in which the lower edges of the computer disks are supported by the bottom of the tray, or are supported on a grooved rack or the like placed in the bottom of the tray. Dividers then are placed between the disks; and these dividers may be provided with appropriate labels for identifying the disks. In both of these patents, the dividers may be moved or tilted to permit viewing of the disks in the file. In neither of these devices, however, are the disks separately held in any type of holder.
A variation of the devices disclosed in the Long and Wolters patents is provided in the United States patent to Sacherman U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,292. This patent also is directed to a file for displaying compact discs, cassettes or other objects. The file includes an open-topped elongated tray, in which a plurality of rotatable pockets are mounted in the bottom of the tray. Each of these pockets accommodates a bottom of the disk which is to be stored and displayed in the tray. The disk itself then extends out of the top of the tray. Clamping ribs are integrally formed in the pockets to cause a friction fit with the bottom of the compact disc or cassette, which is held in the pocket. Viewing of the cassettes then may be accomplished by tipping them forward (from a reverse tipped storage position) so that they can be viewed sequentially.
Another patent, which is similar in construction to the device of Sacherman, but is designed for holding and displaying computer floppy disks, is the device of the United States patent to Gutierrez U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,950. The device disclosed in the Gutierrez patent comprises a base, into which pivotal molded plastic disk holders are mounted. Each of the disk holders has a pocket in it, into which the bottom of the disk is inserted. The disk itself is exposed over approximately the top two-thirds of its height where it extends above the pocket into which the bottom or base of the disk is inserted. The base and pivoting holders of the Gutierrez patent are of a multiple part construction, which is relatively expensive and complex.
A different approach to the storage of computer disks is provided in the device disclosed in the United States patent to Beleckis U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,007. The device of this patent is a multiple part storage file for computer disks. In this device, storage of the disks is provided by mounting them on one edge in a friction fit pocket, which in turn is pivoted on a binder-like spine. Consequently, the disks may be rotated in this spine much like the pages of a book. The pockets, into which the edges of the disks are inserted, exert a spring-like pressure against the disks to prevent them from accidentally slipping out of the pockets.
Another approach for the storage of computer disks, particularly directed to the storage of three and one-half inch diskettes, is disclosed in the two U.S. patents to Behrens U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,884,691 and 4,940,142. The devices disclosed in these patents include resilient pressure elements, which engage complementary recesses in the edge or side of the diskette to hold the diskette in a pocket accommodating either the bottom or one edge of the diskette. The structures, which are disclosed in these patents for accomplishing this result, require complicated molds in the manufacture and require that no changes in the external configuration of the housing for the diskettes be made in the future. If such changes should be made, the holders of the Behrens patents would be rendered unusable.
It is desirable to provide a storage holder for storing relatively thin flat objects, which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art, which is inexpensive to make, simple to use, and effective in protecting the disks stored in it.